There is a need for environmental control dike installations where the accidental release of stored chemicals poses a threat to the environment and human safety. There are many sites around the world where petroleum-contaminated process water, industrial chemicals, liquid agricultural chemicals or other corrosive chemicals are stored in tanks. When the tank or the connecting pipes fail the liquids are released into the environment with disastrous consequences to the environment and human safety. Business entities which maintain such facilities perform maintenance on the tanks and piping and also construct dikes to prevent the accidental spills from spreading. Most dikes are constructed of earth, concrete or wood in such a way as to be permanent. Expansion for added capacity is impractical and expensive. The permanent systems are costly and leave a permanent scar on the area, even when vacated.
One system of temporary concrete bolt together panels has no effective system of covering the horizontal surface of the ground inside the vertical walls.
Metal containment dike systems are known. These systems can be easily transported to remote locations and are easily assembled. They are useful for containment of many types of materials. Prior metal systems, however, are not useful in the containment of material such as liquid fertilizers, which are highly reactive to metals.
Prior metal systems having wall sections which are directly bolted to support posts are susceptible to frost heave damage. In particular, differential frost heavage between the wall sections and the support posts causes the seal of the containment wall to be compromised and requires costly maintenance.
A metal containment dike system is required which can be used for containment of corrosive liquids. A metal containment dike system is also required which can be used in areas where frost heavage is a concern.
Dike systems are often used in combination with fencing systems. The fencing systems act to prevent entry of animals and unauthorized personnel. Fencing systems are often installed outside of the metal containment system requiring installation of a duplicate set of posts in concrete.
A metal containment dike is required which can be combined with a fencing system.